The Assassin
by JohnHathorne
Summary: OC, R for violence and possible sextual content
1. Default Chapter

The Assassin

It was a dark rainy night, the light drizzle of rain and fog combined to form an eerie cloud hanging over the earth and distorting the moon's pallor. The light seem as if it danced and shimmered across the roads and buildings, like the reflections of water.

Inside a large warehouse, protected from the weather sat ten men huddled back to back in a circle clutching their firearms close to their chests as they struggled for seconds of tormented sleep. These ten men were the leaders and centerpieces of almost all organized crime, and in America, the level of violence, rape, and extortion hinged on their existence and the success of their prolific "careers". They had been running from it now for two weeks constantly changing locations, hiding, in futile attempts to throw it off their trail. Around the men over one hundred armed guards patrolled the warehouse meticulous to every detail as fear had taught them to be. The hermetic extremities created by the sheer man power of this security system made it all but impenetrable, and the safety of its occupants, all but compromised. Yet the threat persisted, and the criminals were at a loss for reasons.

"It" as he had been named sat on the roof; the person was about five foot nine with short black hair and intense blue eyes. Except for the eyes he was the kind of person that you could see and never quite be sure had seen again, his build and features blending perfectly with the common man on the street. He was wearing a black duster with a strait button up design and a square neck that looked as if it could hold the white collar of a priest, but never had, and never would. Were pants were of a normal black dress save for the gusseting along the crotch allowing for a greater freedom of mobility and flexibility in the legs.

He had been waiting, watching for two long weeks constantly following, teasing, and tormenting his prey. But this game of cat and mouse had run its course and tonight would draw to its lethal conclusion.

He drew a short sword from the sheath at his back, ramming it into a heating unit on the roof, the shorting wires and burning gas quickly heating his blade to a red hot glow. When he felt the heat begin to trace its way into the grip he jumped away from the heater into a hole in a nearby skylight, as he fell he placed the sword between his legs the treadles sole of his boots on the hilt. The sword landed point first into a guard's head, burning its way through his neck and jerking to a halt in his chest as the hilt slammed into the skull, the heat from the blade instantly sealing the wound eliminating any trace of blood to the searching eyes of other guards. The assassin then jumped off the guard's head taking his sword with him as he fell. Landing behind the guard he held the dead man in place until his limbs stiffened leaving him standing, the faithful guard, snapped to attention. The assassin then re-sheathed his sword and ran off into the maze of storage boxes seemingly synonymous with any warehouse.

As he turned a corner the assassin ran headlong into a pair of patrolling guards. Quickly drawing his sword he chopped off the action of the first guard's gun, continuing on with the stroke he lunged forward impaling the man between his ribs. The assassin then turned the sword sideways swinging it up and out of the guard's chest into the second's neck severing the head from the body. Without a second thought he ran on closing in on his final objective.

As he proceeded down a row of boxes running parallel to the ten's position, he heard two guards conversing in low tones as they rested for a smoke, "hey man, what do you think the bosses are so worked up about", the first guard responding "I don't know probably some kind of---", but the guard never finished. The assassin appeared behind him in the shadows, unseen as he shoved the needle up from under the guard's ear into his brain. "Some kind of wha—" but the second guard was also cut off as the garrote tightened around his neck.

The assassin was close now he could hear the stifled words of the ten, fear choking their voice to a whisper. The assassin once again drew his sword, planning the end of the game, the death of the ten. But suddenly as he rounded the corner the wall opposite to the criminals blew away. Through it stepped four teens about his own age. The first a monster of a man, made half of metal, shot a net from his arm trapping the ten, their chairs, and anything else within its grasp under an immense weight. The other three began fighting the guards, one a small green boy spun and backhanded a guard sending him flying off into a pile of boxes. The assassin did a double take realizing that they boy had turned into a 600 pound mountain gorilla, the guards running from it as it punched a three foot whole in the cement wall. Another, a green eyed alien girl began firing beams of light from her hands hot enough to melt the thick steel beams of the warehouse in half, powerful enough to send hapless guards flying throw the air or into the ground. The last, a young man with a strong athletic build and a strange colorful suit was attracting the most attention as one of the ten under the net pointed at him and shouted at what appeared to be robots. He quickly dispatched anything within his reach using a bo staff that came alive in his hands with deadly efficiency. Wave and wave of robots and men fell to his relentless attack.

The assassin quickly regained his poise and started towards the men trapped under the net, malice and hatred seeming to radiate throw his intense blue eyes. However before he could move one foot a dark hooded figure rose from the ground behind him like a ghost. He had a slight realization of the figure standing behind him before its dark power entered his mind, leaving the assassin passed out on the floor.


	2. A Turning Point

The Assassin

Chapter 2

When the assassin woke up he found he had been placed in a high ceiling white metallic room, around him droned dozens of machines their buzzing drowning out any other sounds. For the first time in his life, the assassin could hear nothing; he could not tell were he was. The assassin soon became aware that his wrists and ankles were strapped to a steel medical table, and that three IVs had been placed in numerous places around his body, one containing an odd green liquid.

After a few minutes of observing his surrounding he allowed his body to rise to an awaked state setting the machines on the walls whistling a shrill alarm. Seconds later the same half machine half human figure walked into the room, followed by the boy dressed in red and green. The cyborg started checking the machines and adjusting the IVs while the boy walked up to the medical table. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could say a single word the assassin spoke out in a penetrating whisper that seemed to cut the air itself, "Who are you". The boy responded, "My name is Robin, I am the leaders of the Teen Titans, the man decreasing your sedative doss is Cyborg". "Who stopped me" said the assassin in the same cold ruthless voice. "Her name is Raven, she intended to attack the ten from behind, but instead she ran into you, seeing what you had done to the guards she knocked you out before you could kill the criminals". "WHY DID YOU STOP ME" the assassin yelled, two lights on the ceiling flickered and went out, another exploded sending glass showering down on their heads. Robin responded, completely unfazed, "They had court dates". The assassin calming down asked "and how many will make it to court". "Three escaped following their leader after he cut a whole in the net, six were sent to the police and the last died from friendly fire" Robin responded..."I assume you know of the three I speak of".

He did, they were the most ruthless and effective of the ten criminals, each creating their own respective reigns of terror and violence. Dictatorships equal to those of such men as Hitler and Stalin.

The first was Diego, a rich slave trader, and pimp. He controlled most if not all of the forced labor and prostitution in every major city of American, and many overseas. He had built his Draconian empire from the streets up. A boy raising himself from a common gangster to one of the most powerful men in the world, and despite many years decades at the top he still possessed the unnatural cunning and guile that allowed him to gain his position. Needless to say this man had many orphaned or unwanted children on his hands whenever his prostitutes or slaves got pregnant, and instead of killing them, as many did, them he sent them to camps. At these camps they were trained in the ways of combat, deception and obedience starting as soon as they could walk. This rigorous upbringing produced some of the best hit men, spies, and "muscle" available, deadly men and women that many criminals would pay very highly for their services. After a few generations of training and obedience many families of these slave/hit men split off from Diego starting operations for themselves and making very large profits.

This leads to the second man of the three, Cerberus, named after the guard dog of the underworld, this demon man was the head of the most powerful of the "renegade" families. After leaving Diego, his mafia grew enormously with improved training methods and a seemingly endless bankroll. Soon he was accepted as part of the kingpin elite. However, his skills in leading and combat still made him one of the most physically and mentally imposing men on the planet, and his trainees the most effective killers in the world.

The last of the three was a shadow man, nothing substantial was known of him. Save for the fact that his power and influence made even the great Diego and Cerberus bow before him and obey his every command. His identity and name were unobtainable secrets, but many out of fear simply called him Atropos, the one who cuts. Though, a select few knew him as Slade.

"Yes" the assassin responded. The room was quite for a minute, then Robin said, "Now you know why you're not with the police, you are needed to track these three down, though my team is very powerful we lack your, how do you say, skills". Robin continued, "That brings us too a turning point, we need your help and you need a clean slate, I assume we have a mutaual understanding"? The assassin nodded, "good" said Robin. I'll see you tomorrow then, until then you'll need to stay here for Raven's powers wear off, and for us to complete our examination. Robin and Cyborg stood up and began walking towards the door, suddenly Robin turned around, "I don't believe I caught your name", "my name is Alecto" the assassin responded. Cyborg looked at him strangely but Robin nodded in realization then he walked out of the room followed by cyborg.


	3. Welcome

The Assassin

Chapter 3

After the two teens were out of earshot Alecto began testing the strength of his leather bonds, there were one on each wrist, one across his middle, and a metal clamp around his feet. The assassin started working the muscles in his arm, twisting, and flexing. Soon the point of a thin razor began poking out of his skin. He flexed more and the razor pushed out of his arm and into his palm, underneath the leather restraint. Using the razor he cut the two wrists, and belt restraints. The metal clamp was secured in the middle by a large padlock. Using the file edge on the back of the razor Alecto cut half way through the loop part of the padlock before wearing through the file. He then took the lock in his hand and ripped it off the table.

The assassin stood up and walked around the room, it was typical for its type a small white washed medical center. However the technology level of the equipment was amazing, these teens had machines top notch hospitals didn't have. In the corner was a locked cage with everything from blood to the odd green liquid inside, it appeared the titans were able to deal with just about every medical situation possible.

After recovering his shirt and jacket from a clothing cabinet Alecto walked to the door, surprised to find it open as he proceeded into the dark hallway outside. Below him he heard the sounds of a TV and the shrill sound of a girl screaming, "They're watching TV" he thought, "and they left the door open". They seemed to have left him an open invitation, so he decided to take it. Alecto walked down the hallway toward the sound of the TV. After a while he reached some stairs but before he could go down the girl in the dark cloak appeared in front of him, "what are you doing", she said "Cyborg told us the sedatives and my powers would keep you down for at least three hours". "Cyborg was wrong" he responded. She flipped back her hood and looked at him strait in the eyes, "what are you". "I am" he responded, smiling, but my name is Alecto. I take it from the way you materialized out of the floor and knocked me out that you are Raven. "Yes", she said looking down, and I'm sorry I knocked you out, I didn't know who you where, I saw the body and just". That's fine the assassin responded, we're working together now, and it'll be nice to have someone to keep we on my toes, or on my back". Raven let out a small laugh before realizing what she was doing and flipping her hood back up, quickly saying "I have your equipment, after we get that you can come watch a movie with us, I think Robin has some questions for you."

The two turned away from the stairs and walked up a steep flight of stairs to a long hallway. They turned right and walked until the reached the last room. "While you are here you can use this room", Raven said. "Welcome to Titan Tower. With that she turned in a swishing of cloak and disappeared through the floor.

Laughing to himself the assassin walked into his room. "She is one of great power", he thought to himself, "I'm glad I'm on her side". On the bed lay his equipment with a note on top, "this can be your room for as long as you wish, there are clean street clothes in the drawers, welcome". Smiling he began to put his equipment back on. First he put on his belt; on it was a holster with multiple quick load clip holders and many compartments. Picking up a .50 desert eagle with a white pearl grip he put it in his waist holster. Alecto then put on a shoulder harness slipping the second desert eagle into the holster beneath his armpit. He then picked up a sawed off, pump action, 10 gauge shotgun with a pistol grip and no stock. Seeing that it was unloaded he reached into a long compartment on his belt and pulled out a tub with 8 buck shot shells lined up end to end. He placed the open end of the tube to the receiver of the shotgun and pressed a spring release button sending the shells into the magazine of the shotgun. He hung the shotgun diagonally on his back off the shoulder holsters. He placed a knife in each boot and two long industrial strength needles in each sleeve. He hid a garrote wire in his hair and one full garrote secured around his waist. Finally he picked up the short sword off the bed and hung it next to the shotgun.

He put his long black duster back on and walked downstairs, as soon as he reached the foot of the stairs a green blur seemed to have latched its self around his waist, "My name is Starfire are you to be our new friend"? She asked excitedly, "sure" he said, a moment passed before Alecto choked, "you know starfire friends a great, but do you know what's bad"? "What" she asked, in a matter of fact tone Alecto replied, "Broken ribs", as soon as she realized what he said she let go, giggling. The last member of the team was a large tiger sitting on the couch starring at him, "I take it from the green fur and the absence of a dead carcass on the ground that you are no normal house cat" Alecto said. The tiger suddenly changed back to a small green boy, the same who had punched through the wall. "You would be right" it said, smiling, my name is Beast Boy, and we're the Teen Titans.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More action next chapter


	4. Dante's Hotel

The Assassin

Chapter 4

After being introduced to all the Titans Alecto walked over to the couch and sat down next to Raven. He felt the couch shift as she discreetly tried to move closer to him. "Wow, I wonder if she knows how old I am" The assassin thought, "then again it's what you are not what you should be that counts". As he laughed to himself a spontaneous explosion of reactions began to take place around him. It seemed to have started when a small device on the Titan's belts began ringing, it moved out from there. Cyborg and Robin ran off to prep. stations located on the either side of the room, Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire however opened a window and stared flying towards the city. The next thing Alecto knew Robin was shouting at him "The police found one, we don't know witch, but they have him holed up in a hotel downtown".

The assassin quickly got up and followed Robin down from the T-junction of the tower to a long flight of stairs which they practically slid down. When at the bottom the Robin shouted for him to take a bike. The assassin looked around the garage in wonder at who financed these teen heroes, not one to waste time the assassin quickly mounted a BMW sports bike. As Alecto pulled out of the garage he saw Robin on a Ninja and Cyborg driving what appeared to be a white and blue economy car, but he could tell by the blue flames shooting out of the tail pipe that there might have been some modifications.

The joy of speed overcame the assassin as they raced through the city streets, "how long has it been he thought", "too long", he slammed back the throttle and raced past the other two Titans laughing as his bike broke 200mph. The joy of the ride was shorted lived though for soon the assassin heard police sirens. A change seemed to come over him, his eyes deepened and seemed to develop the same merciless stare as the night when the Titans found him. He stopped the bike with Robin and Cyborg in front of the hotel, Cyborg shouted over "he man that was some awesome flying, were did you learn to do that". With no reply the assassin dismounted his bike, as he did he pulled off a pair of headphones and for a second the other two could here the saxophone of Charlie Parker singing through the night, he looked over to Cyborg "just around" he replied, giving a dead smile as he walked towards the police blockade.

The assassin looked up at the hotel as the policeman started to brief the Titans. It was about 30 stories tall, with a windowed front, "we think they set up base on the tenth floor", around the building lay an expanse of trees before it met the street, "they have hostages, so we cant let them see anyone enter the building" the bottom five floors were a large foyer and banquet hall, all with glass windows, he could see the guards all armed to the teeth. "We cant let all of you go in said the policeman, I'd be to risky", "We have there cell phones jammed but if we don't get them back on or if they hear anything they said they'd start dropping hostages off the roof". For the first time the assassin looked down from the building and spoke to the officer, "how many hostages and do you know were they are", "yes" the officer respond "there are twenty, all line up on the roof". The assassin turned to Robin, "I have a plan"

"I agree", robin said, "just be careful, and… do what you do". The assassin nodded and walked silently towards the entrance to the hotel. He approached the doors and tapped on the glass. A guard quickly turned and fired a burst of bullets throw the glass doors. The assassin jumped out of the way rolling, pulling out the white gripped desert eagle he rose from the roll into a kneeling position and fired, a burst of blood appeared between the guards eyes as he fell to the floor dead. Then the lights killed, it was pitch black the assassin dove head first throw the broken window landing on his chest with his arms and legs held off the floor. He slid across the tile floor coming slowly to a halt. The lobby became a firestorm of atomic weapon birsts, windows broke, shells clinked against the ground and bullets hissed through the air. As soon as the shooting stopped the assassin jumped to his feet, pulled out the second pistol and began shooting. His arms a body moved in a blur as he fired. Shot after shot landed with a dull thud in human flesh as he attacked with surgical precision and martial arts stile movements. A few seconds later it was all over, every one of the twenty guards lay on the floor, everyone dead, every one with of them with a hole between their eyes. The assassin ejected the spent clips quickly sliding in new ones from the quick load holder on his belt, two clicks of receivers sliding forward resounded throw the empty lobby as the weapons once again were ready to deal there deadly justice.

Soon after, the assassin heard several explosions from the roof, he saw Starfire and Raven land on the ground carrying between them the twenty hostages (17 of which in a black bubble). Then he heard the swishing of helicopters as they took off from the ground carrying reinforcements to the battle for the roof. "Good" he thought to himself, now comes the easy part. He picked up six firebombs in duffle bags he had left by the doors, after setting their fusses he walked towards the elevator. Once he got in he pulled out a police radio and told the ground crew to turn the power in the hotel back on. As soon as the lights came on he punched tenth floor button and walked to the doors of the elevator. The elevator started going up; he reached his hand in the door and held it open. As he passed each floor the assassin threw a firebomb out through the doors, hearing confused talk as guards came to examine the odd duffle bags. When he got to the top he waited inside the elevator and listened, after a few seconds he heard six loud explosions in rapid secession, soon after the cackling of M4s and MP-5s as the SWAT team stormed each floor through the broken windows. The whole time a constant drone of screaming voices could be heard over the confusion, a seemingly endless cry of someone being burnt alive by the seething furry of white hot napalm.

The assassin smiled in satisfaction as he chanced a glance around the open doors of the elevator. No sooner had his head peaked around the corner then a hail of bullets tore into the small metal room. Thinking quickly the assassin braced himself against the back wall and pushing off quickly, he rammed through the side of the elevator and the preceding wall with a loud yell. The assassin quickly drew his sword and turning it upside down in his hand jumped at the nearest guard. As he flew past the man the blade of the sword protruding from the bottom of his hand severed the guard's head from his shoulders. The assassin landed in a forward roll up to a kneeling position, pivoting on his knees to gain momentum he turned and rammed his sword point first into the kidney of a guard to his right, pushing forward until the blade shown on both sides of the guard's stomach. Quickly standing up and pushing forward with his hand he sliced out of the guard's stomach cutting through the intestines and out full on through the guards stomach spilling bile and dismembered organs onto the floor. The next guard turned to shoot; the assassin dropped his sword and stepped out of the way. He grabbed the guard by the wrist and pulling a tanto from his belt he slashed up into the man's inner arm leaving it totally useless. Reversing his thrust he turned the blade side ways and stabbed into the guard's temple, killing the man instantly. Using the guard's now dead body as a body shield he pushed forward and used it's bulk to slam the last guard into the wall. He quickly picked up his sword from the ground and stabbed it through the two guard's chests, leaving them both pinned to the wall, dead.

He heard the footsteps of a guard running down and adjacent hallway. The assassin drew his shot gun from the sheath at his back and advanced to the corner were the two halls met. As soon as the guard rounded the corner the assassin caught him full on in the forehead with a shotgun round, a grey matter and blood mess on the wall were all that was left of the guards head. He side stepped around the corner shooting a round at two more guards running down the hallway. As they fired in return he stepped back behind the corner just as the bullets thundered into the wall. He stuck his shotgun around the corner and began firing at them.

A heated gun battle ensued until the assassin's weapon was struck by a bullet through the barrel rendering it completely useless. He waited until he heard the click of the two guard's machineguns and the clank of empty clips hitting the ground. Then he ran around the corner, the first guard already had a clip in the bottom of his Uzi, the assassin jumped at the guard grabbing his right wrist with his left hand and chopped down on the clip with his right breaking it half. Then grabbed the guard's wrist with both hands and turned, placing the guard's elbow joint again his shoulder. He then pulled down on the wrist completely reversing the man's elbow while throwing him over his shoulder onto the ground with a sickening thud. The second guard already had a knife out and sliced at the assassin's throat, the assassin ducked under the swinging arm and punched up into the man's trachea. He stepped forward placing a foot behind the guard's legs and pushed forward, as the man fell back the assassin followed placing his knee on the guard's left rib cage. When they landed a crunching sound echoed through the hallway, then the slow hiss of air being released from a punctured lung.

All of a sudden, down the entire hallway, hotel room doors opened and guards came pouring out. The assassin drew his two desert eagles once again and began shooting at the nearest guards. By the time the first guards began to fall he had already unloaded both of his clips, he used his back to prop up one of the falling guards for a bullet shield as he reloaded. After reloading he turned and placed his arms under the guard's shooting as he ran sideways into one of the empty hotel rooms.

When he got into the room he let the dead guard's bullet ridden body fall to the floor, as the guard fell he retrieved the Uzi he was using from the strap around his shoulder and a fresh clip from his belt. The assassin reloaded the automatic weapon along with his own and laid down behind the dead body using it as a makeshift sandbag. He then proceeded to fire through the thin walls of the room out into the hallway. The guards that had been shooting at him from farther down ran towards the room the assassin had gone into, however before they could make it to the door they were cut down by the rate of fire and outright power of the .50 desert eagle and the Uzi blasting through the wall. By the time the assassin had fired both of his clips every one of the thirty five guards involved in the ambush lay dead on the floor.

The assassin then stood up and walked out of the room down the hallway towards room 1088 the room one of the three lay in wait


	5. A Beautiful Night

The Assassin

Chapter 5

Alecto started down the hallway for the doorway, his footprints traced in blood as he stalked silently towards the room. He saw a blinding green flash an instant later another, suddenly there was an explosion as a body was thrown into the wall at the other end of the hallway. Starfire and Raven followed the unconscious body around the corner then stopped dead with a blank stare. "I take it the roof is secured then" said Alecto… "are you guys okay?". Raven suddenly snapped out of her trance and ran towards Alecto, "oh my god are you okay?" she said as she ran up to him grasping his shoulders. Alecto felt warmth spread throughout his body. Raven turned around and yelled "I can't handle this myself, get a helicopter, we need to get him back to T tower quick". A SWAT officer ran around the corner started for an instant then got out his radio, "we need medevac, ASAP". Wondering what was happening Alecto looked around, nothing. Then he followed Starfires still starring gaze to his body. His stomach, arms and legs were all riddled with bullets, he had third degree burns all along the right side of his body, cloth fiber burned in with skin and a long cut down the side of his face, a large pool of blood began to gather at his feet. Suddenly his adrenalin wore off, a terrible burning pain spread throughout his entire being. The agony cut his mind to the core; it seemed as if his skin was being ripped off by red hot tong. He felt the bullet holes that had cut through his chest and stomach blood was running like a river. "Oh" He said, then his legs gave out and he fell, the ceiling spun above his head, voices screamed inside his mind, he was blacking out. Suddenly it stopped he was being lowered slowly to the ground, the pain abated. The last thing he saw before passing out were two deep purple eyes, and once again the strong warmth spread throughout his body. As Alecto began to fall Raven caught him and knelt by his side cradling his head in her lap. She was putting every ounce of her strength into stemming the bleeding; she knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Alecto woke up surrounded in a black force field; he was being levitated towards a helicopter. Suddenly he remembered what had happened, disregarding his wounds he sat up and attempted to walk back to the room, he was delirious the sky was spinning again, all sound seemed to come from far away, his ears seemed stuffed with cotton, and still the constant burning of pain throughout his body surging forth with each heartbeat. He felt a strong hand against his chest push him back, once again he looked up into the deep purple depths of Raven's eyes, calming down he was suddenly stuck by a dire sense of urgency. Alecto spoke to Raven, "have the SWAT officers gone in yet?" "No" she responded.

"Get this message to them" he said coughing, "If it's Diego, capture him, sleeping gas should do, if its Slade do whatever you want, but if its Cerberus don't let anyone go into that room. Back out set explosives around the hotel and blow the whole thing up, set tanks around each entrance and tell the soldiers to set up a strong rear guard."

"Ok" she said turning to an officer, "you heard him, go tell the entrance team", "immediately" the soldier saluted and rushed down the stairs from the top of the hotel.

"If you capture Diego, bring him to T tower along with one un-maimed dead guard, we'll need to interrogate him without police interference. And if I don't wake up… thank you.

With that Alecto passed out once again and was loaded onto the medical helicopter waiting to rush him to T tower.

Cyborg along with a team of doctors and raven worked tirelessly in the operating room, many marines and SWAT agents waited outside. "When I remove the bullet you heal the wound" said Cyborg, the doctors moved in to help Cyborg sucking the blood fro the wound. A pair of forceps came out of Cyborg's finger and lowered themselves down into one of the many bullet holes, with great skill the bullet was removed from the wound. After the doctors sterilized the bullet hole Raven used her powers to shut the laceration, the internal damage however she could not reach. Only time could fully heal those woulds, if it ever did. Four hours later Cyborg and the doctors scrubbed out and transported Alecto too his room with an IV and a respirator hooked up to special modifications by the bed. "All we can do now", Cyborg said, "is wait."

Meanwhile Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire were working on getting whoever was in that room out, all the cameras were shut down and the room had no windows. Beast Boy turned into a cockroach and crawled under the door. They heard gunshots and Beast Boy came scuttling back under the door on five legs, he returned to human for, "wow, that was close". "Who is it" said Robin, "Its Diego", said Beast Boy. "Well" said Robin disappointed, "we'd better go get him". Starfire used her eyes to cut a hole in the door, for Robin to throw sleeping gas through. After about 30 second they heard bodies start to hit the floor. The room was taken with no causalities, and to the surprise of the police, no Diego. Starfire was already half way back to T tower caring Diego to the holding cell, Robin and Beast Boy got the task of taking the dead guy back to the tower in the T car, luckily it hadn't started to stink yet.

Alecto woke up and pulled the tubes out of his thought coughing blood. Next, he pulled the IV out of his arm, with much pain he stood up and grabbed a pair of crutches by his bed. Raven who had just gone to the bathroom saw his heart rate flat line on her portable monitor. She rushed back to the room to find Alecto hobbling out of the room on crutches, he had on the same pair of pants ripped down the left leg and no shirt. "what are you doing" she cried, you'll kill yourself. "Nah" he said, I've had worse. "Who was in the room?", "Diego" Raven relied. "Good, if you'd please retrieve him for me along with the dead one and bring them down to the rocky beach", "and I'm sorry I worried you I probably should have thought before ripping all the life support off", "maybe next time" he laughed and proceeded slowly down the stairs, to the main room of T tower.

A few minutes later all the Titans were assembled on the beach, with Diego kneeling bound on the hard rock. Aleco walked out of the main doors of T tower along the beach until he was stopped right in front of Diego. He turned to face the man and though he was still standing on the lower beach with his feet in the water his soft voice pierced every other sound on the island resounding clearly through the night air. "It's a beautiful night isn't it", "the moon is bright and the water black as jet, wouldn't you say so Diego?" no response. "It is my opinion that our emotions influence our perception of our surroundings". "An event of great significance is about to happen, so the night changes for us, to a subtle subdued tambour, making room for what is about to happen". "Do you know what is about to happen, Diego?" still no response. "Apparently not" his voice going even softer yet seeming to pierce even deeper into the consciousness of the criminal, "Tonight will be the first step on the path to destroying organized crime In the US, maybe even the world, and you would be its down fall", "what you are going to do is tell us were Cerberus, and Slade went, why you split up, and why ten of you met three weeks ago". "If however you do not provide the necessary information the night will still retain some of its magnitude, this moon and these stars along with six teens will see the death of one of the greatest drug dealers and gang bosses the world has ever known. They might even make a movie out of you." Alecto said "Though, your death will not be the grand exeunt that others were, you will not fall wrapped in the heat of battle fighting to your last breath. What ill happen is your blood will be carried out to sea by tide along with your body, the current will carry you away from shore to have your remains eaten by fish or drug up by a trolling net off the bottom of the ocean." "Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"You wont kill me" Diego said "you kids have probably never even killed before, much less interrogated anyone, what could you poss-". But before Diego could say another world Alecto pulled the black hilted desert eagle out of his pocket and shot towards back towards were the Titans were standing. Robin had been trying to hear the conversation the beach when suddenly the head of the dead man he was holding exploded as the gigantic .50 bullet passed strait through the forehead. Alecto then appeared nexe to the man and yelled in his face, "I DON'T THINK YOU UNDERSTAND ME" his voice had lost all of its softness is was now a deafeningly loud rage of worlds seeming to shake the very ground beneath them. "YOU SEEM TO BE UNDER THE IMPRESSION THAT YOUR LIFE HOLDS ANY VALUE HERE", "I'D HATE FOR YOU TO DIE BELIEVEING A LIE…HERE LET ME SHOW YOU THE TRUTH". Alecto pointed the gun at Diego's head and pulled back the hammer, "wait stop" cried Diego, "I'll tell you whatever you want". "Ah, see, now you're beginning to see the light" said Alecto. After asking Diego the location of Cerberus he said, "now one of my constituents is going to ask you a few questions, I trust you'll as polite to him as you were to me?" "yes, god please don't kill me" sobbed Diego. Turning away from the broken criminal Alecto walked up the beach to Robin, "He's all yours buddy". With that he walked inside. The strain of the energy exerted during the interrogation had completely drained him, Alecto passed out as soon as he reached the couch.


End file.
